


like a poster on the wall

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: ;), Almost Kiss, F/M, except they do kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: His body was pressing his like he was a poster on the wall.





	like a poster on the wall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [comme une affiche au mur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707955) by [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones). 



> because tonight's episode ruined me,  
> and because i really though he was gonna kiss him against that fucking wall.
> 
> inspired by 3x03 of "skam france"
> 
> (version française sur mon profil)

Never Lucas had been that aware of his heart beating against his chest. It was beating, again and again, with so much power that it seemed to make one with the rhythm of the music coming from the speakers. His eyes, wide open, were also well aware of Eliott’s that were staring at them in return. His lips, however, were hoping some kind of miracle would switch Chloé’s with the boy’s, so as to kiss them instead.  
But, in a way, it wasn’t really Chloé who he was kissing. If he forgot for a moment where he was, if he focused only on the deep blue of Eliott’s eyes, he managed to convince himself it was just the two of them in the room; no one but the two of them, their lips and their eyes. It was Eliott who Lucas was kissing. It was Eliott who Lucas _wanted_ to kiss.

Everything went surprisingly fast as soon as the music stopped, as the shoutings began, as the people started to run all over the place to escape the guardian. Lucas felt like someone ripped his heart out when, eventually, his gaze was forced to leave the other boy’s. However, he didn’t even notice it when Chloé got removed from his arms, carried away by the crowd. He was in turn, but his body acted before his mind could, and here he was, spinning round and round like an idiot among dozens of panicking teenagers, searching for the only person he truly cared about—though they only knew little about each other. His gaze was probing every silhouette that was running in the twilight, every coat, every hair that were floating according to the wind, every face that was grimacing under the effort of an unexpected chase.

Lucas almost let out a scream when a hand suddenly grabbed his own to pull him backwards. His back bumped into a wall and he didn’t have time to react: a pair of lips were moving against his. _Chloé._ That was the first word that came to his mind. By widening his eyes, he noticed however it wasn’t her.  
Eliott stepped away from him, panting, yet stayed close enough so that Lucas could feel his breath against his face. In his eyes was reflecting an orangey colour, which looked like a flame, and his mouth was staying slightly open as the air was entering and exiting it quickly. His hand was still holding his own, and Lucas didn’t know what he was supposed to do, nor what he was supposed to say. _Did Eliott really just kiss him?_ Never would’ve he had imagined using those two words, ‘Eliott’ and ‘kiss’, in the same sentence elsewhere than in his dreams.  
And, right now, he was more than lost.

Nonetheless, he felt like he was born to do that, like he had never done anything else in his whole life when he lifted himself on tip-toe to gently put his lips against Eliott’s.  
And, right now, it was in his own stomach that the orangey flame was dancing.  
It got bigger when, all of a sudden, his back met once again the surface of the wall behind him and when the boy’s hand left his own to reach his face. To fondle his cheeks, his jaw, his throat. Lucas’ arms went up Eliott’s shoulders and surrounded his neck, pulling him close to him. Closer. Even closer. _Always closer._ His body was pressing his like he was a poster on a wall, every inch of them was touching but that wasn’t enough, it never was enough, he needed _more_ —always more.  
His fingers were digging into the texture of Eliott’s jacket and a sound escaped him when he felt teeth grazing his lip. Lucas wouldn’t be able to tell if it was him, if it was Eliott, if it was the space around them but everything seemed so near, so close yet so far, so out of reach at the same time. When he let his tongue meet the boy’s, it wasn’t just a flame anymore; it was a real wildfire that was ravaging his whole being. No matter the wind, no matter the dark night as long as that warmth inside of him and that warmth that Eliott was lending him were there. It was that warmth that truly mattered, that warmth he truly _wanted_. That was what he wanted to feel while kissing someone, _that_ was what he wanted, all the time, every minute of his life, without exception.

“What are you doing here, you two?”  
An almost silent wheeze hauled out of his throat when Eliott’s body broke away from his. They were only a dozen inches away from each other, yet that so short distance felt like miles to Lucas.  
“Go away, or I’m calling the police!”  
Lucas seemed to suddenly break out of his trance because he hastily stood straight on his feet and met the black look of the guardian whose torch was pointed on them.  
“Let’s get out of here?” Eliott’s voice offered, so lowly he was the only one able to hear it. “I’m taking you home.”  
He turned and raised his head to face the boy. A small smile was lighting it up, and his eyes were shining.  
“Let’s go.”

Rugged fingers soon covered his own and the two boys started running, far away. Far away from the guardian, far away from the high-school, far away from Lucille, far away from Chloé.  
Far away from everything, except from their dawning love.


End file.
